


Three Times

by SkeletonHeart



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHeart/pseuds/SkeletonHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times. Steve had only ever properly noticed Tony’s lips twice before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here so feel free to tell me your thoughts :)

Three times. Steve had only ever properly noticed Tony’s lips twice before.

The first time was only a few months after the Avengers had moved into the mansion and Tony had been drunk. He’d stumbled home at half one in the morning assisted by Happy and smelling very strongly like a bar himself. He’d managed to get himself into a fight and had multiple bruises, a black eye and a split lip.  
“Captain, Happy requires you assistance in the kitchen,” Jarvis had woken him. He’d only just gone to bed himself after losing track of time drawing all kinds of stuff.  
Steve climbed out of bed and pulled back on his shirt and trousers and started to pad down to the kitchen.  
“What’s wrong” Steve had asked Jarvis while in the elevator feeling too tired for the stairs.  
“Drink, Captain.” and that’s all Jarvis had to say.

“Haaaaaaaappy, Haaaaaappyyyyy baaaabeeeeeyyyy noooo stop oowww whyyyy?” Tony’s voiced slurred and Steve could hear it from the hall.  
He walked in and seen Happy physically deflate and give up, willingly handing over responsibility.  
“Steeeeeeviiiiieeee” Tony slurred sitting up straighter “What are you, why are you-” he stopped cocked his head to the side looking confused “why aren't you counting sheep?”  
“Drawing,” Steve had replied automatically. It was an unspoken agreement that everyone had made. Tony believed he didn't need help. That he didn't need people to get up just to help him so they pretend they just happened to come across that bar, they just happened to be awake, they just happened to make too much food. Because they cared about him and wanted to help him and if lying was the only way, than so be it. “Now I need food. What happened you by the way?”  
Happy took that as his chance to leave giving Steve a nod and walking out.  
Tony sighed and slumped back against the kitchen chair watching Steve with an odd look. “Drinking, fighting, all part of the rock n’ roll lifestyle Steeeevieee,” He mumbled.  
“Want me to patch you up?”  
Tony pushed out a lip pouting like a five year old and Steve’s eyes were drawn to his lips. They were flushed with blood and the bottom one was split on the left hand side. Steve didn’t know why but he had felt enthralled by them at that moment.  
“Okiiiieeee dooookieee,” Tony said finally snapping Steve out of his trance.  
Steve had grabbed the first aid and a bowl of cereal because he was actually hungry and handed Tony an ice pack. Steve had sat down and slowly started dabbing Tony’s lip who complained and flinched unceasingly. All the while Steve’s eyes were drawn to his lips, the curves, the corners, the dents, how they were slightly chapped. Finally after what was probably longer than necessary he had stopped. Packed away the first aid kit and escorted Tony to bed.  
Tony had sighed content and snuggled into the pillows and Steve had turned to leave. He was at the door when Tony had called him. Tony had said,  
“… weren’t drawing,” sighed “no smudges on handsss.” and fell silent leaving Steve to stare into the darkness for a few minutes before he finally left. 

The second time was on Movie Night. It was nearly a year after the last time and Tony’s self destruction tendencies had nearly disappeared.  
Movie Night was something they all tried to make it to. They had a joke of saying they couldn’t die because they had to make it to Movie Night. It had started with Steve saying he couldn't die again and miss another date, it had hurt to say but he hid it well, and all the others joined in, making him feel better. Even now it’s tradition.  
Tony had been up early for some meeting that Pepper had literally came to the house and dragged him to, so naturally he fell asleep just over half way through.  
A while after he had dosed off on Bruce’s arm, with Clint on the other side, Clint poked him, waited, them “Caw Caw’ed“. Something he had been doing regularly at the time and Steve hadn't known why but he was going to find out.  
Natasha uncurled, because that was the only way to describe it, from her seat like a cat and walked over. She proceeded to take out a lipstick from somewhere that made Steve blush and look away for a moment before looking back to see her putting lipstick on Tony’s nose, then drawing whiskers, then on his lips.  
She straightened up, smiled and walked back to her seat.  
“How long have you been carrying that around?” Bruce asked and she smiled wickedly.  
“The man of iron is now a feline!” Thor boomed “And it has been you dooming him with misfortune!” he accused and now Clint joined in on the wicked smile.  
All the while Steve had watched Tony’s lips. The lipstick Natasha had put on him was very red. It enhanced the curves of his lips and making them look fuller. It was odd to see them so red and Steve decided he much preferred them normally. 

And right now was the third. Tony was leaning against the counter nursing a cup of coffee while another one brewed.  
“Up all night?” Steve asked and Tony’s head snapped up. He hadn't needed to ask, he knew he had been form his dishevelled hair and the bruise coloured bags under his eyes. And his lips. His lips were chapped and chewed the way they always are when he’s been up deliberating over something, chewing his lips and pulling at the dry skin on them.  
“It’s morning?” he croaked back. “Then yeah, I'm stuck on this stupid-”  
“Don’t even bother trying to explain that to me.” Steve cut him off and Tony grinned, a glint coming into his eyes but Steve’s eyes kept flickering to his lips watching the way they cracked when stretched into a grin. Blood appeared in a few places where the lip split. “You need sleep though.”  
At this Tony frowned “Not until-”  
“You need sleep,” Steve repeated getting more confident, bolder and walking towards him.  
Tony’s eyes widened “Do I?”  
“It’s six in the morning.” He stepped a little closer.  
“Is it?”  
“Yes.” One more step. “Go to bed.”  
“Make me.” Tony was looking up at him now. His eyelashes impossibly long and his lips open slightly.  
Steve cocked his head to the side and Tony swallowed before licking his lips.  
“I’ll do my best.” Steve finally replied feeling nervous but giddy.  
“That’s all I ask.”  
And he closed the distance.  
Steve felt Tony’s lips on his. The ones he’d admired for so long. They were warm but dry, they tasted like blood, oil, metal and coffee. Steve felt Tony get bolder who leaned in and pushed harder into his mouth and licking at the seam of Steve’s lips. Steve had never paid attention to Tony’s mouth as a whole but now he was. He explored every part of it licking over teeth and tongue unaware that his whole body was pressing into Tony and pinning him against the counter. Tony let out a little whimper as Steve began to pull away but not before he caught Tony’s bottom lip between his own and giving it a tug caused another whimper from Tony.  
They pulled away looking at each other for a moment before “Bed, you convinced me off to bed I yeah okay” Tony said walking away a little dazed and mumbling “you can join if you want yeah you should,” making Steve smile. He was not expecting that.  
Steve turned to see Clint standing in the middle of the room holding about five water balloons filled with some unrecognisable liquid. He was obviously just out of his hiding place.  
“Now that,” he said a little wide eyed “I was not expecting.”


End file.
